


Contrast: Chalk and Cheese

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: “Opposites are not always contradictions they can be complimentary.”― Steven Redhead, Life Is A Cocktail





	Contrast: Chalk and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo 340 Prompt: Contrast

“This partnership shouldn’t work.” Kate Ross waved her hand toward the men in the room on the other side of the two way mirror - Doyle pacing and pointing with stiff fingers, Bodie watching him with calm and cool detachment. “ _They_ shouldn’t work.”

Cowley smothered an amused grin. “And why not, Doctor?”

“The contrast between these two men could not be any greater.” She tossed a couple of files across her desk and slammed her hand down on the top folder. “Look at them. You’ve paired Savile Row with Oxfam, partnered a mercenary with a policeman…”

“-ex,” he reminded her, “on both counts.”

She ignored the interruption and with a sour look and continued “… teamed a wolf with a feral cat; a pragmatist and an idealist – Rhett Butler and Don Quixote.”

“I hardly think-”

“Even their approach to the job is different. Bodie accepts or avoids what can’t be changed. Doyle worries at wrongs like a terrier until he has the who, the how and the why. I can’t understand how they function as a team.”

“Watch, Dr Ross.” He nodded towards the mirrored room. Doyle stood staring at his partner, poised on his toes, shoulder taught, fists clenched at his sides – a tightly coiled spring ready to snap. Bodie met his eyes, grabbed Doyle’s biceps and gave his partner a gentle shake. He spoke too softly for the microphones to pick up the words, but Doyle listened intently. He nodded once, his head dropped to his chest and the tension drained like water from his body. Bodie smiled and his hand found its way into Doyle’s curls. He ruffled them playfully. Doyle pushed him away, with a loud _“leave off, Bodie”_ and then a quieter _“thanks, mate”_.

“And that’s why it works, Doctor.” Cowley stood and tapped on the folders on Ross’s desk. “They understand each other – know, accept and respect each other’s differences. They strengthen each other’s weaknesses – that’s what a partnership is.”

 

Bodie knocked on the window, raised his arm and waggled his fingers. Doyle stood behind him and rolled his eyes.  
Motioning to the hidden microphone, Bodie grinned and asked, “Did we pass?”


End file.
